


I Wanna Taste You But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

by primo_nizzuto



Category: Martin Eden (2019), The Angel (2018)
Genre: Ashraf is fucking done, Blow Jobs, Cupboard Sex, FaceFucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Martin is a mouthy bastard, No Beta, We Drown Like The Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: Ashraf find himself at his breaking point with his arrogant classmate, it would help if he wasn't so attractive
Relationships: Ashraf Marwan/Martin Eden, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I Wanna Taste You But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I promised i'd try and do a thing for Ri and Ari so here is the attempt! Please check out their wonderful upcoming Beyond Time Series on Tumblr to see more of this pairing and many others!

The man was infuriating, he was maddening. Some days Ashraf would look upon that face and want to simply throttle the man. Four times today he had interrupted his presentation to argue on ridiculous points today. _**FOUR**_. Ashraf had been shaking with rage every time he heard the far too familiar voice pipe up. Unable to hold back the rage any longer he had waited behind class to corner Martin. His intention had been to tell the man to hold his tongue going forwards, instead he found himself with his lips pressed hungrily against the surprisingly supple ones of his nemesis.

His hands shifted to grasp in the fabric of Martin's button up shirt using the grip to slam him back against the cupboards rather roughly. The pained sound brought a thrill of pleasure to him. “You are the single most frustrating man I've ever had the displeasure to come across.” he hissed.

Martin smirked shamelessly, his pleasure at Ashraf losing control clear. He swore that the first time he had spoken up in argument to the other that it had been out of genuine criticism. But seeing him respond with such fire had sent a swirl of heat to the Italian's gut. He knew perhaps it was count-intuitive to keep chipping away at the other's patience but when had he ever been able to hold his tongue. “Would you rather someone allowed you to keep on with your arguments when they lack substance?”  
  
  
Ashraf's face twisted in anger at the comment. For a moment he considered slapping that smirk off the other man's infuriatingly handsome face, but that wouldn't solve the pressing problem. He knew that he should step back and leave this mistake in the past. He had a _**wife,**_ he had a _**son**_ , he had no right to be playing out fantasies hidden away in the dark.. He should think of his responsibilities, and yet in that moment the only thing he truly wanted was to show the obstinate fool just how to shut his mouth.

Wetting his lips he dropped his gaze down Martin's surprisingly muscular frame. He didn't look the academic type that was for sure, too well built, too handsome and yet the way he spoke seemed to be filled with a desire to learn. He was an enigma that Ashraf was no close to understanding,. And there it was, the reason he couldn't simply walk away. He hated mysteries, and Martin was just temptation wrapped in tight clothing.

“My arguments are sourced and sound. Perhaps you're the one who needs to find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours. He reached up grasping a hand into the perfectly coiffed brunette locks adding the slightest pressure downwards. Enough to make his implications clear but enough that Martin could pull away if he so wanted. To his great relief he watched as Martin sunk to the floor with a sultry sway, the sight making his aching cock rock hard.  
  
  
“Are you making complaints about my diction?” The sailor quipped, fingertips moving to work open the fastenings of the older man's trousers. “Or is it simply you think myself incapable, I assure you I am no wilting flower. I can take it rough.” he paused letting the mocking smirk rise on his lips once more. “Or is it that you are a gentle man too incapable of taking what you need. You do strike me as the type to always let others walk over them...” 

It started with a pounding in his ears as all sense of reason finally slipped away from him. He had always been belittled by his father in law, always made to feel less than the low. He would not tolerate it from some egotistical bastard. His left hand twisted roughly in the sailor's hair whilst the right fumbled to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. “You have far too much to say.” he hissed.

  
“And this is the issue with your arguments, Ashraf. You draw out your conclusion too lo--” Martin's words went unfinished as the older man gripped his hair tighter drawing a pleasured moan from the sailor. Challengingly he flicked his green eyes upwards as he let his lips part invitingly.

There was no hesitation for the Egyptian now, he moved immediately forwards a step guiding his thick cock between those perfect lips. A deep groan rose from his throat as he began to rock his hips forwards far more roughly than he had ever dared with his wife. His sweet perfect wife who hated the act and would offer it so rarely, yet here Martin was debased on his knees looking like sucking cock was his greatest passion. The simple sight of him flooded Ashraf with a passion he'd never felt before.

There was something in Ashraf's tone that had made Martin utterly determined. He felt like he was being challenged, like he had something he was being made to prove himself once again. The fire in his chest raged with that passion to succeed as he worked his lips over the heated length, tongue swirling teasingly around the thickness. The grasp in his hair was maddeningly arousing, that Ashraf was using him for his own pleasure awoke a need in him he hadn't been aware of. Without conscious thought he slipped his hand under his own waistband wrapping his long fingers around his own dick.

Ashraf tightened his grip upon the sailor's hair even more as his pleasure began to build and build. Every roll of his hips became harder and faster, encouraged by the sound of the needy little moans that had begun to rise from below his lover. He turned his gaze down to watch his cock disappear between the supple lips only to roughly stop the younger man entirely. “I don't recall giving you permission to touch yourself.” he snapped in an authoritative tone.

Martin stilled so suddenly it was almost as if he had been struck. Gone was the arrogance as soft green eyes peered upwards seemingly startled by the firmness of Ashraf's own.

  
Ashraf yanked the Italian's hair, a string of pre-cum between his leaking tip and Martin's lips the only remaining connection of their pleasure. “That wasn't a rhetorical statement.” he hissed carefully keeping his tone controlled. “This here, this is about me.” He waited for a long moment till finally Martin withdrew his hand from his trousers. The simple obedience was intoxicating, to have such power and wield it success“I want both of them behind your back, don't you dare move them or this is through.” He doubted he'd have the strength to walk away now, he was too on edge but it seemed Martin believed him if the way he crossed his wrists behind his back was any indication.

  
“Good boy.” Ashraf cooed, settling one palm on the other's jawline for a moment, thumb stroking over the pale skin in a mockery of affection. He waited little more than a few more seconds before he pushed his cock back into Martin's mouth showing utterly no patience as he began to fuck forwards in earnest now, wringing every ounce of pleasure from those perfect lips. His climax rocked through him with such force that it caught him quite off guard. It was nothing like the low build up he felt laying with his wife. No, this was liquid fire racing through his veins and sparking through his brain so entirely that he only just managed to pull back, the evidence of his release coating itself over Martin's handsome face.

He shouldn't have said it, he knew before the words slipped his lips that it was a terrible statement and yet his lips were already raising in a smirk of their own. “How is that for a sound conclusion, Eden?” he quipped, looking down at the defiled and desperate man below him. A part of him knew he should pull him to his feet and help him finish off, but the critiques the man had made against his very passionate speech today were returning to his orgasm addled brain. The memories cleared away any guilt he felt about tucking his dick carefully away. “I'll see you tomorrow, maybe if you keep your mouth shut I'll reward you.”

Roughly he cupped Martin's jaw pulling him to kneel up as straight as their positions allowed and for just a moment he crushed their lips together, silencing Martin's inevitable plea for his touch. “Tomorrow.” he whispered, withdrawing to push open the door. He spared a single glance back feeling as swell of satisfaction at seeing the cocky man who'd spent weeks driving him crazy so desperately debased. He was already looking forwards to the next day.


End file.
